Flower
by izuyume
Summary: Di tengah taman bunga itu mereka menjalin kasih mereka. Disaksikan oleh beragam jenis bunga dengan aneka ragam warna./Secara tak sadar, tangan Sasuke dan Sakura bertautan. Ino pun yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum ria/ For SasuSaku Fanday! RnR, please?


This fanfic for SasuSaku Fan Day

**Flower**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**By : Kei EzpeluzNante**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**SasuSaku**

**.**

**Sumaary: Di tengah taman bunga itu mereka menjalin kasih mereka. Disaksikan oleh beribu-ribu jenis bunga dengan aneka ragam warna./****Secara tak sadar, tangan Sasuke dan Sakura bertautan. Ino pun yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum ria/ "Itu wajar, because I'm your husband."/ For SasuSaku FanDay! RnR, please?**

**.Romance & Friendship.**

**. TYPO(s). GAJE**

Angin sepoi yang menyejukan, mentari pagi yang cerah seakan menghangati suasana hati. Bau khas bunga-bunga pun mulai tercium harum di padang rumput yang amat luas ini. Warna-warni bunga indah nan cantik tersebut terlihat menyejukkan di mata. _Merah, putih, maroon, violet, biru, kuning, jingga, pink_ seakan menjadi pelagi indah yang terkapar di padang rumput hijau subur yang luas.

"Hhhmmm… Haaaaahh," Seorang gadis mendudukkan dirinya di _karpet hijau_ luas yang dikelilingi oleh bunga-bunga cantik.

"_Kirei naa…" _Gadis itu terkagum melihat pemandangan cantik didepan matanya.

_**WUUUSH**_

Sepoian angin membuat rambut _softpink_ sepinggang gadis ini bergoyang. Tangannya memegang topi rajutannya yang ada di kepalanya agar tidak terbang terbawa angin.

"Anginnya menyejukkan tapi agak kencang." Ucap gadis itu sembari menurunkan tangannya.

"Hhhh… Sudah lama aku tak kesini. Rasanya rindu sekali… " Gadis itu mulai ber_nostalgia _. ia kembali mengingat kenangannya bersama teman-temannya dan orang yang _**special.**_

_**FLASHBACK : ON**_

"_Heeeiii, Sakuraa! Awas kau yaa!" Teriak gadis cantik berambut blonde panjang diikat kuda kepada gadis yang tak kalah cantik berambut softpink sepunggung._

"_Kalau bisa tangkap aku! Weee!" Gadis berambut softpink bernama Sakura itu menjulurkan lidahnya bermaksud kembali meledek sahabatnya yang sedang berlari mengejar dirinya._

_Karena sedang asyik meledek sahabatnya sembari menoleh kebelakang, ia tak tau apa yang ada di depannya._

"_Sakura! Awas!" Gadis blonde itu berteriak. Tapi sayang Sakura terlambat merespon._

_**BRUUUK**_

"Ittaaiii!_" Sakura mengaduh kesakitan. Sakura telah menabrak seseorang dan yang ditabrak pun hanya mengaduh kecil tetapi tidak jatuh seperti Sakura sekarang._

"_Hn, kau tak apa?" Uluran tangan dari seseorang bersuara baritone yang lembut membuat Sakura mendongak ke atas._

"_Eh?" Sakura terpaku oleh pesona si pemuda yang membantunya. Kedua mata mereka bertemu. Sepasang emerlad dan obsidian mereka saling bertatapan. Obsidian sang pemuda mulai terpikat oleh kecantikkan Sakura. _

'_Cantik'_

'_Tampan'_

_Kedua batin mereka seakan mempunyai ikatan benang __**merah**__ yang menyebabkan berseru bersamaan._

"_Eheem!" Dehaman dari Ino pun menyadarkan mereka._

"_Eh –" Pemuda itu pun tersadar. Ia mengambil tangan Sakura dan membantunya berdiri._

"_Gomen nee~ uum.."_

"_Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha"_

"_Aah! Gomen Uchiha-san" Sakura meminta maaf seraya membungkukkan badan._

_Sasuke itu menganggukkan kepala dan sedetik kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya._

"_Iie.. Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf, karena tadi aku sedang asyik memainkan ponsel ku" Ucap Sasuke yang kini membungkukkan badan._

"_Haaahh~ kalian sama saja, ya? Kalian berdua sama-sama tidak melihat jalan" Ino berucap sambil menepuk jidatnya dan menggeleng._

_Sakura dan Sasuke pun bertatapan. Seketika itu mereka menghadap Ino dan membungkuk 90__o__._

"_Gomen –"_

"_Gomen –"_

_Ino pun tercengang melihat tingkah laku Sakura dan Sasuke._

"_Haaaahhh… Sudahlah, lupakan" Ino menghela nafas sembari mengibaskan tangannya._

"_Kalian hanya berdua?" Sasuke kini memulai pembicaraan setelah kejadian tadi._

"_Hmm… Sebenarnya tidak. Kami ke sini beramai-ramai. Tapi karena teman-teman kami banyak tugas dan kegiatan, jadi kami hanya berdua." Ino angkat bicara. _

"_Kau juga kesini sendirian, Uchiha-san?" Sekarang sakura yang bertanya kepada __**Tuan Muda Uchiha **__ini._

"_Tidak. Aku kesini dengan dua saudara sepupu ku. Tadi dia bilang ingin membeli minuman, tapi sampai sekarang ia tak kembali. Apa jangan-jangan mereka –"_

"_SASUUKEEEE~!" Teriakkan kencang nan cempreng itu __**cukup**__ membuat telinga berdengung __**kencang**__._

_Teriakkan itu berasal dari pemuda berambut blonde dengan tiga garis dipipinya yang menyerupai kumis kucing. Ia sedang berlari menuju mereka bertiga. Dengan __**cengiran khasnya**__, ia menghampiri Sasuke, Sakura dan Ino dengan wajah tak berdosa._

"_Kau ini berisik sekali dobe!" ucap Sasuke sambil membuka kedua telinganya yang ditutup dengan tangannya._

"_Hehehe.. Habis aku mencari mu, tapi tak ketemu. Aku takut kau hilang atau tersesat, Sasuuukeeee~" Naruto merengek dan menggoncangkan bahu Sasuke._

"_Cih! Diamlah kau seperti anak kecil yang tak pernah dibelikan ice cream saja!" omel Sasuke melepaskan tangan Naruto dibahunya._

"_Kau jahaaaat, Sasuke!" ucap Naruto seraya memukul-mukul lengan Sasuke._

_Sedangkan Sakura dan Ino yang melihatnya hanya memasang wajah sweatdropped dan tertawa hambar._

"_Eh? Ngomong –ngomong siapa dua gadis cantik ini Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto menunjuk Ino dan Sakura._

"_Oh, mereka Sakura dan Ino" Sasuke memperkenalkan mereka secara singkat._

"_Haaaiiii Sakura-chan, Ino-chan! Aku Naruto!" Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya disertai cengirannya yang khas. 'Dasar bocah rubah ini selalu saja sok akrab' batin Sasuke berbunyi. Kesal akan sikap sok akrab Naruto yang dengan seenak jidatnya memanggil Sakura dengan embel-embel 'chan'. Hei Sasuke, bilang saja kau iri karena tidak bisa memanggil Sakura dengan embel-embel chan, ya kan?_

"_H-hai, Naruto –kun" Ucap Sakura gugup sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk._

"_Hai, Naruto" Ino pun menyapanya dengan cengiran yang menampakan sederetan giginya yang putih._

"_Kalian sedang berjalan-jalan?" Naruto bertanya kepada mereka. _

"_Eemm –sebernarnya kami ingin bermain dengan teman-teman kami, hanya saja mereka banyak tugas dan kegiatan jadi hanya kita yang datang keseni" Jawab Ino. Sejak tadi memang Ino yang menjawab dan menjelaskan, karena di gengnya, Ino lah yang paling bawel dan cerewet. Di kelasnya Ino dijuluki __**'Miss Gosip'. **__Sakura hanya mengangguk._

"_Hey, seru sekali ngobrolnya. Apa aku boleh ikut?" Tiba-tiba sesosok(?) manusia berkulit __**sangat amat putih sekali**__ datang menyapa mereka berempat._

_Sedetik itu juga wajah Sakura dan Ino berubah menjadi pucat, keringat dingin pun mulai burcucuran dari pelipis._

"_H –ha –hantuuu!" Sakura berteriak dan reflex bersembunyi dibelakang Sasuke, karena dia yang jaraknya paling dekat dengan Sakura._

_Sasuke pun kaget akan tingkah Sakura yang menurutnya berlebihan. Tapi, Sasuke mencoba untuk menenangkannya._

"_Ssstt.. Tenanglah Sakura. Dia bukan hantu, dia saudara sepupu ku. Wajah dan kulitnya memang seperti __**hantu**__ dan ditambah lagi dia suka senyum tak jelas seperti orang tak waras," Sasuke mulai menjelaskan tentang saudara sepupunya yang satu ini secera detail. Sakura mulai tenang dan keluar dari persembunyiannya._

_Namun, sepertinya kata-kata Sasuke tadi cukup __**menusuk**__ sehingga mampu menghilangkan 'senyum palsu' sepupunya tersebut. Jika, ini di dunia anime/manga si Sai (sepupu Sasuke tersebut) sudah pundung sambil berjongkok memainkan rumput yang bergoyang (?)._

"_Wah,wah… Sepertinya kata-kata mu itu __**cukup menusuk**__, Sasuke." ucap Naruto dengan penekanan diantara kalimatnya._

"_Iya benar itu, Sasuke," Ino pun ikut sependapat dengan Naruto._

"_Sungguh? Kurasa kalimat ku tadi biasa saja," Sasuke berkata acuh dan memasang wajah tak peduli._

_Sai pun makin murung dan disekeliling tubuhnya seakan diselimuti oleh aura hitam yang ntah dari mana asalnya._

"_Sudahlah jangan pedulikan si Sasuke itu, Sai!" Naruto berusaha menyemangati Sai._

"_Baiklah" ucap Sai disertai anggukan. Walaupun ia masih pundung karena ucapan Sasuke barusan._

"_Kau sudah tak apa kan Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke melihat Sakura._

_Sakura hanya mengagukan kepalanya._

_Secara tak sadar, tangan Sasuke dan Sakura bertautan. Ino pun yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum ria._

"_Heey, Ino! Kenapa kau tersenyum tak jelas? Kalu gila ya?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah tanpa dosa andalannya._

"_Hehehe.. Tidaaak. Aku hanya melihat keadaan yang romantic." Pandangan Ino tertuju ke tangan SasuSaku yang saling berpautan. Otomatis pandangan Sai dan Naruto mengikuti arah pandangan Ino._

_Sasuke dan Sakura merasakan bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan mereka. Dan seketika itu juga Sasuke melihat kebawah dan…_

_**ZEEB**_

_Refleks Sasuke melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan Sakura._

"_Kalian nyaman dengan keadaan itu heeh?" Ino mengejek dan tersenyum jahil._

"_Diam!"_

"_Diam!"_

"_Huftt! Huahahahahahahahahahaha!" Naruto yang tak bisa menahan tawanya pun kini tertawa terbahak-bahak._

_Wajah SasuSaku pun kembali memerah semerah tomat. _

_**FLASHBACK: OOF**_

***Back to Sakura POV***

Sejak saat itu kami selalu mendatangi taman bunga ini. Berkumpul bersama, tertawa, bersedih, semua kami kemukakan di taman ini. Seakan bunga-bunga cantik nan harum ini menjadi saksi.

Dan sejak saat itu juga Sasuke dan aku menjadi sepasang kekasih yang bahagia. Sasuke begitu romantis, perhatian, dan baik pokoknya dia yang nomer satu dihatiku.

Aduuuhh membayangkan itu saja hati ku sudah berdebar kencang, dan mungkin wajah ku sudah semerah tomat sekarang. Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundak ku. Aku pun menoleh kebelakang.

"Hai, Sakura. Apa kau sakit? Wajah mu terlihat memerah." Dia berucap dengan entengnya. Padahal karenanya wajah ku jadi merah. Huuh! Seketika itu juga ku alihkan wajah ku kembali menatap hamparan bunga penuh warna ini.

"Hey, hey! Kau marah kepada ku?" tanyanya lagi.

"…"

"Ayoolahh… kau tak marah kan? Jawab Sakura!" Perintah Sasuke kepadaku. seketika suasana menjadi serius.

"Hhhh… tidak aku tidak marah kepada siapa pun Sasuke," ucap ku disertai helaan nafas.

"Aku hanya bingung, kenapa selalu kau yang ada di pikiran ku.."

"Hahahaha… Itu memang wajar Sakura. **Because I'm your HUSBAND." **kini ia tersenyum lembut menatap ku.

"Hehehe.. iya ya." Betapa bodohnya aku. Aku dan **Sasuke kan sudah menikah**. Mengapa aku bisa sebodoh ini, ya? Sampai melupakan bahwa Sasuke adalah suamiku

Hihihi aku sangat BAHAGIA.

"**Walau bunga ditaman ini hanya mekar di musim semi. Tapi kau akan selalu mekar dan tumbuh semakin cantik dihati ku, Sakura!"**

**OWARI**

**A/N :**

**Waaaa! Ini fic terGAJE yang pernah kubuat!**

**Maaf kalo fic ini gak nyambung, banyak typo, kata-katanya gak sesuai EYD. Karena saya buatnya buru-buru! -_-"**

**Karna waktunya sangat kepepet! Maaf juga karena ceritanya aneh-_- **

**Soalnya Cuma ini yang ada di pikaran kita-_- . oke kita hanya minta satu yaitu..**

**Review and Concrit, please?**

**Sign,**

**IzuYume**


End file.
